A Grab Was All It Took
by cm757
Summary: "Is this about Mr. McFlirty Hands?" Steve and Kono are not talking to each other. And Danny is deeply sorry, but it's driving him crazy.


**A Grab Was All It Took**

**Authors note: I don't really know where this came from, but considering I missed writing, I came up with this. Do leave a review if you have the time, ok sweethearts? Oh, and the next chapter for Friend Zone should be up in a week or so. Trying my hardest to write it properly without all my research/ideas, which were left on my other computer.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

It's 4 pm. It's 4 pm, and they haven't said a word to each other the whole damn day. Now, call him crazy, call him a good detective, but there is definitely something wrong here.

"Are you two having a fight?"

Kono and Steve glance at Danny with furrowed brows, and then at each other. "No."

"Did you have a fight yesterday?"

"No." they say in unison.

Danny blinks. "Are you mad at each other?"

Steve sighs. "No, Daniel, we are not mad at each other."

"Then why aren't you talking to each other?"

"We are talking to each other," Kono says, looking at Steve briefly. "See? We're talking."

"No." Danny states, raising a finger. "You are talking to me, and I am talking to you both. You are not talking to _each other_."

Kono closes the internet page with a huff, dragging a chair over to the tactical table and sitting down next to them both. "Is this another one of your improvised therapy sessions?"

"Well, I don't know, Kono," Danny says in a wondering tone, hands flailing around "Is this about Mr. McFlirty Hands?"

"You have a name for him now?" Kono groans.

"Ok, see? You see I'm not the only one worried about this?" Steve speaks up, looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh no, no, hang on a second babe," Danny holds up a hand, turning towards him. "I am not, and I repeat I am _not_, giving you any sort of reason in this matter. I am simply asking if this is about Pulp Head."

"Yes."

"His name is not Pulp Head."

"You're defending him?" Steve asks, flabbergasted. "You should be filling a sexual harassment charge!"

"Frankly, you two are making me rethink that decision," Kono responds. "It was just a grab!"

"Just a grab?" Steve repeats, shaking his head. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, then closes it again.

"Kono," Danny turns towards her with a soft look. "Please do forgive my friend here, he still hasn't learned any manners. Are you seriously not filling a complaint against him?"

Kono rolls her eyes. "What good is it gonna do? He'll just deny it. Besides, I think that the fact he actually became a pulp head," Kono looks pointedly at Steve. "Is punishment enough. And then some."

"Should have gotten a lot worse if you ask me." Steve mumbles.

"Fortunately, no one asked you." Kono retorts.

Danny raises his eyebrows, finding the fact that they're sending daggers at each other with their eyes immensely funny. "That's what you two are fighting about?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Kono repeats with a glare. "We are discussing the simple matter that your buddy here wants to put me on desk duty for a month."

Danny laughs. "Oh boy," he says, turning towards Steve. "What are you, crazy?"

"It is a perfectly reasonable-"

"No, it is not!" Kono throws her hands up in the air. "Do you even know _how _many guys have already grabbed my ass? _Without _my permission? But I always took care of it! Of course, you, my night and shiny armor, just _had _to take matters with your own hands, going all Neanderthal on Flint's ass-"

"He deserved it!"

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Kono almost shouts (and quite honestly, scaring Danny).

Steve frowns, tilting his head. "I'm sorry, did you just say there were more guys grabbing your ass without-"

Kono grunts, falling back on her chair. She lifts her head, looking into his eyes. "What are you, jealous?"

There's silence in the room. A tense silence while Steve shoots her a glare, filled with anger and… is that-

"Oh!" Danny suddenly sits upright, eyes glued on Steve. "That's it, isn't it? You're jealous!"

"Oh, shut up." Steve huffs, sinking into his chair.

Kono frowns. "_Is_ that it? You're jealous?"

"I am not."

"Yes he is," Danny says, pointing a finger at him. "He's jealous!"

"Do you want me to break your finger?"

"Steve?" Kono raises an eyebrow, searching his eyes. "Steve?"

When he finally looks at her, his eyes are hard and knowing, and she can just tell he's closing up. "Wha-"

She doesn't even have the time to finish that sentence; he's already walking out of the room.

…

"Hey."

"Hey." Steve greets, taking a swig from his glass.

"Are you gonna be here for long? Everybody has already left." Kono says, taking a step into his office. "What is that?" she asks, pointing towards his glass.

Steve frowns, looking at the glass. "Don't know, actually."

Kono smells the air around them discreetly. "Are you… drunk?"

"Dunno." Steve claims, downing the rest of his glass. Yup. He's definitely slurring.

"Ok," Kono says, taking off her coat. Not her fault she was planning on heading straight home. "Fill me a glass."

"What?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow.

She plops down on the chair in front of him, looking into his eyes. "We are going to talk about this. If you can only do that while you're drunk, then that is fine by me. As long as I get to be drunk as well. So fill me a glass."

Steve stares at her for a long time, as if he's deciding what to do, before bending over slightly behind the desk and placing another glass on the table. He fills both of them again, and hands her the drink.

She takes a gulp, scrunching up her nose. "What is this?"

"Something that was lying around here." Steve shrugs. "I'm not really picky."

Kono suppresses a laugh. She looks around, taking a deep breath. Thinking. "So."

"So,"

"Are you planning on talking to me about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I already told you," Steve starts, taking another swig. "The guy deserved it."

Kono nods. "You sure? Because I've never seen you act like this."

Steve sighs, finally meeting her eyes. "I said I would always do everything I could to protect you, right? Well here I am, protecting you."

Kono shakes her head, leaning towards his desk. "You are smothering me."

Steve laughs, staring down at his glass. It takes him a moment to answer her, eyes fixed on the wall. "Maybe I like smothering you."

Kono raises her eyebrows, swallowing. What the… "Well that's… new."

Steve nods in acknowledgment, humming.

"Steve, look-"

"No, just-"

"Let me talk," she says, sternly, breathing in. "You can't control everything. This isn't the first time it happened, and it won't be the last. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well," he starts, exhaling. "It's just… when Danny and I saw you…"

"I know." She says, feeling a weird urge to grab his hand. "I know. But I would have taken care of it. You know that."

"Do I?"

"What? You need me to do more to prove myself to you?"

It's the way she says it that makes him wake the fuck up. "What? No, of course-"

"Because you know what, I am getting seriously tired of being treated like a girl," Kono states, jaw set. "Not that I'm not proud to be one, but neither you, Danny or Chin can treat me like a China doll anymore. I am _not_ going to break at the slightest touch. You should know that by now."

Steve gets up from his chair, glass in hand, and goes to sit on the desk, next to where she's sitting. "I know you can take care of yourself."

"It doesn't look like it."

"It's just… it's a guy thing, ok? A protective thing."

Kono tilts her head, taking a gulp from her drink. "A protective thing?"

"Yeah."

"You sure that's just it?"

Steve stares at her again, silently. It's so quiet in the room she can hear the soft tick tack of the clock on his wall, so quiet she can almost hear his shallow breathing.

"You really do have a thing to put me in these situations, don't you?" he asks, squinting his eyes at her.

"I'm just asking a question."

"So am I."

"The difference is," she says, looking at him. "I asked mine first."

He takes a deep breath, looking away from her. "What do you want to know?"

"Was Danny right? Are you jealous?"

Steve sighs, placing his glass on the desk and turning towards her. He locks his eyes with hers. "Yes."

His answer surprises them both, although Kono would have to say she was the one who showed it the most. "You're serious?"

He makes an affirmative sound.

"Why?"

Steve chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "What is this, first grade?"

"No, just…" she frowns. "Don't you know how to be a normal person?"

Steve actually laughs at that one, shaking his head. "You sound like Danny."

"No, I mean, really," she says, starting to laugh. "What is wrong with you? You have to get drunk to tell me that?"

"I am not drunk."

Kono rolls her eyes. "Right. You're slurring."

"I'm not."

"Steve," Kono says, pinning him with a look. He holds her stare until she gets up from the table, placing the glass near his, on the desk. She goes to stand in front of him.

"You need to get drunk more often."

He blinks. "And why is that?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, smirking. "Lots of interesting information comes out of your mouth when you're drunk."

Steve looks at her, holding her gaze. "You could have asked me while I was sober."

Kono snickers. "Would you have told me the truth?"

"No."

"Of course." She says, rolling her eyes. "Hence the getting drunk part, then."

They fall into silence after that.

For the first time, she really notices his eyes. And his face, closed up and showing as little emotion as possible. His body, emitting such heat she can feel it even a few feet away, warming her up everywhere. She wants to fidget, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, like his presence alone can put her like this.

"Are you drunk?" he asks, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What? No." she shakes her head. For the love of God, she only had one glass. "Why?"

He breathes in. "Because I am about to do something very, very wrong, and, later, I don't want to think you only took part in it because you were drunk."

She raises an eyebrow. "Later?"

"Yeah, you know. When I'm lying in my bed, alone, trying to fall asleep. I don't want that roaming around in my head."

Kono nods, taking a step closer to him. "What if that bed isn't so empty after all?"

He licks his lips. "Yeah?"

She smiles, placing her arms over her shoulders. "Yeah." She whispers, lips tantalizingly close to his.

He puts his hands on her hips, standing up from the desk, coming even closer to her. He looks into her eyes one more time.

She looks back at him, smiling. "What are you waiting for?"

Oh… he doesn't wait any longer.

And later, when they're both on his (not so empty) bed, Kono peacefully asleep next to him, he asks himself why the hell they didn't do this before.

And why does Danny _always_ have to be right?

**THE END**

**Authors note: So? What did you guys think? Good, bad? Do let me know, ok?**

**See you on my next update! **


End file.
